The sequal to Midnight the werewolf
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: It has been 5 years since Midnight lost her memory but whilst trying to walk down memory lane will she meet true love? but will he be what he seems to be? soz i suck at summarys rated T just in case XD i do not own TMNT only my 2 oc's
1. Chapter 1

It has been 5 years since Ruby (Midnight) lost her memory of the turtles and everyone but she never forgot the way of Ninjitsu. If muggers, called the Purple Dragons tried to mug her she used her Ninjitsu on them sending them running she never showed her wolf powers to anyone and only showed them to people she thought she would lose too. She used her wolf powers to save people and find food and shelter. Every night she would turn into her autumn red wolf form with it's coal black eyes.

One night she changed into her wolf form and pounced onto a nearby roof and started patrolling along the roofs of buildings along ally ways. She walked along the roofs until she saw a young couple getting mugged by the group the Purple Dragons. She leapt down in front of the people and started snarling at the men.

She grabbed one of the men and flung him into one of the other men until there was one left but that one was taller and stronger then the rest he had blonde hair with brown eyes. He started punching her until he pushed her head first into a wall she tried to get up but she was to weak she simply fell down in a slump.

"ha ha weakling i will now finish you" he then raised his sword high into the air.

"BOOYAKASHA!" both the Purple Dragon and Ruby looked up to the noise only to see a mutant turtle with a orange mask with other mutant turtles landing behind them. One had a scarlet red mask another one had a dark purple mask on and the final one had a dark navy blue mask on.

"well are you going to leave or do we have to destroy you?" asked the blue masked turtle.

"ha if a wolf can't stop me how are you?"

"this way" the red masked one said before leaping at the tall man only to get flung into a wall. After the turtles had defeated the man they walked back to the brick wall which now had a red wolf waiting for them. The turtles looked at the wolf and to accept that it was her they looked at her neck which had a wood necklace on.

"who are you?" asked the wolf after not answering because of beaing in shock of finding her she snuffed and jumped back onto the roof.

"oh and thanks for saving me" she then changed back into her human form. She had long scarlet red hair with oil black eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with some ripped jeans on over her black tank top she was wearing a black leather jacket and to match she had some black leather boots.

When she stepped forward into the light the turtles saw how beautiful she had gotten her cheeks were a soft pink and she had no spots or blackheads on her face the only thing that was bad was a scar she had across her eyebrow from her forhead.

"see you later turtles" she then pounced onto the next roof and ran away leaving no trace of her beaing there. The blue masked turtle turned to his brothers and said.

"so it is true Midnight is alive"

"but dude she thinks she's Ruby" Mikey added.

"I know Mikey we need to find out how to get her memory back an quickly who knows what will happen to her if Shredder or The Foot should find her first"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 nights since the turtles had seen Midnight but they always kept an eye out for her. This night they had to defeat a man called Baxter who had taken Donnie's latest invention The T-Pod which he used to upgrade his armor.

During that cold night the turtles put their plan into action but Baxter had been one step ahead and was now chasing Mikey down a ally way. When Mikey got to the end he turned around to see Baxter holding a aimed missile at him.

"any last words turtle?" but before Mikey could say anything they both turned to a loud howl that came from the roof above them. A dark granite grey wolf pounced in front of Mikey and attacked Baxter when Baxter was fully down the wolf pulled out the T-Pod and chucked it to Mikey.

"thanks" the wolf was covered in granite grey fur and had grey eyes to match its claws were long and sharp just like its fangs. It slowly walked up to Mikey staring at him after expecting him 3 turtles ran down the ally way.

"whoa has Ruby changed her fur again " Raphael asked. The wolf stood up prodly and suddnly changed into a 18 year old he was wearing a denim jacket and black pants with Nike trainers. He had short and spiky brown hair. His eyes were a vibrant silver he quickly brushed his fingers through his hair and tugged on his Jacket.

"whoa who's him?" asked Mikey staring at the teenage werewolf in awe.

"names Jack, Jack Grey" he said holding out his hand to shake the turtles hands.

"er...names Leonard but you can call me Leo"

"names Donnataello(did i spell that right)"

"names Raphael but i guess you can call me Raph"

"names Michangolo but you can call me Mikey"

"well its nice to meet you lot but i have to go hey call me if you get into trouble"

"but we dont have your number" Mikey said calling to him.

"just do a wolf howl and i'll be there as soon as i can" with that he disappeared without a trace.

"well they must be the turtles huh now all i have to do is find that werewolf named Ruby and i can bring her to my master Shredder" the boy thought as he watched the turtles leave with a evil grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 days since the turtles had meet Jake and they were getting ready to go on patrol Mikey was the most anxious to go on patrol because he was eager to meet Jake again. Ever since Jake saved Mikey from Baxter Leo was suspicious of Jake from the minute he saw him.

"come on I want to go" Mikey moaned.

"OK, OK were going chill Mikey" Raph said they then set off and found a man hole cover and ran into a ally only to be surrounded by 50 or so Foot ninjas. They immanently took fight stances and prepared to fight but only half way into the fight the only turtle that was left was Mikey. He looked around only to see tonnes of ninjas surrounding him. Panicking, Mikey looked for a way to defeat these guys when he got a idea he looked up to the dark sky and let out the most realistic wolf howl. After a few minutes a large wolf figure jumped and landed in front of Mikey letting out a deep growl escape it throat. It then wreaked havoc on the the Foot until they were all laying on the floor unconscious. It then looked at Mikey and slowly stepped towards him turning back into her human form.

Her human form had blue jeans on with a black tank she was also wearing black leather boots with a pair of black net gloves and to finish she had a oil black bow in her sleek red hair. She walked up to Mikey with a smile on her face.

"do I always have to save you?" she asked Mikey rubbed the back of his neck and started blushing knowing that he had to be saved by two different werewolf's.

"hey Mikey why didn't you tell me you knew another werewolf" came a voice that came from the roof above them. Then a teenage boy with brown spiked hair landed next to Ruby. He was wearing black jeans with a grey tank top and had a pair of black Nike's. He also had vibrant grey eyes that Ruby just had to stare at she didn't know why but she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his light grey eyes.

"Jake this is Ruby, Ruby this is Jake, Jake Grey" Mikey introduce them.

"a beautiful name to go to beautiful girl" Jake said whilst kissing her hand in a prince manner. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at that she then started blushing but before she could say anything Jake spoke.

"may I ask you to meet me here tomorrow at 8:00?" she looked at him and then nodded her head whilst saying.

"it's a date" she then leapt onto a nearby roof whilst he ran down a street.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby had just gotten to her 'house' it was a old abandoned apartment it had cracks and mold growing on the walls she had found it the day she ran out of the sewers. When she got in she got straight to her single worn out hole filled mattress.

**TIME SKIP A DAY**

Ruby went to her closest and pulled out her long red dress with her red high heels. She washed and tied up her hair into a pony tail she put on scarlet red lipstick and added rouge and long mascara. She then leapt out of the window and landed in the ally way that was below the window she then ran towards the ally were she was meeting Jake. When she got there Jake was already there he was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt and a nice jacket covering it he was also wearing a pair of black shoes. When he saw her coming her turned to her and said.

"wow you look amazing" he said gesturing to her.

"you don't look so bad your self" after a few hours of talking her started getting nervous and Ruby could tell he was she put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"hey are you OK you look nervous?"

"look I need to tell you something the Foot are coming to get you tonight"

"and how would you know?" Ruby asked raising her eyebrow.

"because I work for them" Ruby couldn't believe she trusted him she changed into her wolf form and got ready to go home but she heard Jake change as well and called out to her.

"wait Ruby I was going to bring you to them but I got to like you" but she was not listing just before she could walk away she felt Jake grab her shoulder and tried to pull away but all that happened was that Jake cut her shoulder making her turn into a human from the shock. She laid on the floor holding her long slashes that went across her shoulder down to were her heart would be. She looked up to see Jake next to her trying to talk to her but she was crying to loud she wouldn't, couldn't her him. When she felt the true extent of the pain from the cut she had a flash back memory.

_flash back begins_

Ruby was standing in a big room with Shredder the room was grey with a few cracks on the walls. Suddenly 4 turtle dummy's shoot out from the ground. Ruby looked at the dummy's until hearing her master speak.

"Ruby destroy them!" Shredder ordered. But she couldn't make herself destroy these turtle dummy's but she didn't know why it was just something inside of her pulling her back.

"Ruby i order you destroy them!" Shredder repeated. But again she stayed put she didn't know why but she couldn't obey her masters orders.

"fine then looks like you need to be punished until you do what i order!" suddenly Shredder pulls out his sword and comes up to her and slashes her across the face leaving a scar across her eyebrow to her forehead.

_flash back ends_

Ruby stood up changed back to her wolf form, even though her wound was still spilling a large amount of her cherry red blood, and turned away from Jake and ran towards the ally way down in her street. She could hear Jake's voice calling her to stop but she wasn't listening to him. Just as she got into the ally way 60 or so foot ninjas surrounded her they lassoed rope around her neck to keep her still. They then tied rope around her ankles and pulled making her fall to the ground they then tied a muzzle to her mouth. When she was all tied up she couldn't move because of all the knots when out a the shadow came a tall man who worked for the foot.

He had dark red hair with scarlet red eyes he was holding a sword in his clenched fist as he stepped towards her he raised his sword and was about to end her life. When suddenly Jake leapt and grabbed the sword in his jaws he then landed on the floor in front of Ruby snarling.

"Get out of the way mutt"

"no way I am not letting you hurt Ruby" after defeating all the Foot members he went to Ruby and bit away the rope and pulled off the muzzle he then lifted her up and changed back to his human form with Ruby doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake went to Ruby and held her hand whilst looking at the sore looking cut. He turned her head to look him in the eye he then stroked her cheek and wiped away her salty tears.

"look Ruby I never wanted to hurt you I just... When I got to know you I found the true you and well I don't know how to put this but I think I l-love you" he then leaned in and held both her hands and they both locked eyes then Jake and Ruby kissed each other little did they know the turtles were watching what had just happened.

"I knew I couldn't trust you" Leo yelled out whilst jumping in front of them with the other turtles. Jake held Ruby by his side in a protective stance. Donnie looked at Ruby's deep cut that looked like a werewolf claw strike.

"what happened to your shoulder it almost looks like a claw mark from a werewolf" Donnie said glaring at Jake.

"well um you see the Shredder hired me to bring Ruby to him but as I got to know her I feel in love with her and when I told her she went away but as I put my hand on her shoulder she pulled away and I kinda cut her"

"WHAT!" Raph yelled heading towards Jake but Mikey held him back by his shell.

"Wait wait but then he did save me single handedly from the Foot" She said holding his hands and looking into his eyes.

"well ok but if he ever hurts you again accident or not Mikey won't be here to hold me back" Raph threatened.

"ok and thank you" he then looked at Ruby who was walking slowly towards the turtles.

"look I know I should know you lot after all you saved me and I saved the orange masked one two times but who are you?" The turtles looked at each other then looked at Ruby.

"ok but you have to not freak out ok" Ruby looked at them and nodded.

"ok well in a way were your brothers" Ruby had a shocked expression on.

"what ...what happened why don't I remember you?" Ruby asked.

"well I have a idea that when Shredder turned you evil and put the killer shock collar on and tried to kill you he just knocked your memory instead of killing you" Donnie answered.

_flash back begins_

"if I can't have her then no one can" he then pulled out a small box and pushed the button which sent a shock through all her body and made her collapse on the floor.

"what have you done to her?" asked Leo kneeling down to hold Midnights (Ruby's) head.

"when the gauge reaches 100% that little traitor will live no more" when they got to their lair behind Donnie Leo was sitting with his head in his hands praying that his favourite little sister was ok.

_flash back ends_

Ruby had tears streaming down her eyes as she wiped away her tears she hugged Leo wrapping her hands around his neck Leo wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.

"hey we should tell Splinter that Ruby has her memory back" Mikey said.

"Oh guys would it be okay if Jake came to?" The turtles looked at Jake before Leo said.

"fine he can come"


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 7 days since Ruby got her memory back the turtles let Jake live with them. This day Jake was sitting on the edge of his bed holding a scarlet red velvet box he opened the box to show a beautiful red diamond ring. When there was a knock on the door he quickly slammed the box shut and placed it under his hand.

"uh come in" Mikey walked in and when Jake saw it was only Mikey he went.

"Mikey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" Jake then pulled out the velvet box and when Mikey saw it he looked at Jake in shock.

"look Jake your a nice guy but I don't really want to marry you"

"wait what no I just want to know what you think Ruby will say if I ask her to marry me" Mikey let a sigh of relief and turned to Jake.

"first don't ever scare me like that again and two I think Ruby will be lucky to have someone like you" Jake looked at Mikey and nodded.

"ok we'll be going on patrol in a few hours hey how about you propose on the patrol but hey you might not want to tell anyone just yet"

"good idea Mikey ok see you in a few hours I need to get ready"


	7. Chapter 7

During the patrol Jake, Ruby and the turtles found some members of the Foot and decided to attack them. But halfway through the fight Ruby got knocked against a wall when Jake saw Ruby unable to fight back he leapt in front of her in a defensive manner. After the Foot were defeated the group got back on the roof then Jake nodded to Mikey who was talking to Ruby who was now in her human form.

"Ruby could i talk to you for a second?" Jake asked.

"yeah sure what is it?" Jake looked at Ruby in his wolf form.

"Ruby I hope you know how much I love you because words can't express them" he then changed into his human form. He was wearing a black tux with black pants he also had his hair slicked back and was wearing a black tie. He then got on one of his knee and showed her the ring.

"so Ruby Hamoto will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Tears wear falling from her eyes she covered her both to cover up her happy sobbing she then nodded her head.

"yes yes I will marry you Jake" with that Jake slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry for ending the story on a chapter 8 but I really want to write my trilogy to this XD again soz but my trilogy will be beyond awesome XD on with the story!**

It has been 5 years since Jake and Ruby were getting married it was soon to beRuby's 24 birthday and Jake had planned on giving her a beautiful diamond necklace to match her ring. Now there is on thing you should know since she got married her and Jake had, had 3 lovely children 2 were boys, which were called Jacob who had brown hair/fur and there was also the other boy called Harold who had black hair/fur then finally there was Bella she had a mix between red and black hair/fur. They were all still pups who were very active.

That night Ruby and Jake wear watching them and just as Jacob and Harold were about to play fight Bella started a yawning contest. After all the pups had yawned a few times Ruby said.

"ok pups time to go to bed"

"but mom were not sleepy" Bella argued her eyes slowly closing Ruby and Jake chuckled a bit before Jake said.

"yes you are now come on" he said before picking the pup in his jaws whilst Ruby lifted up the other pups. After placing them in their massive coat and pulling a soft blanket over them they laid down and fell asleep.

The next day the pups were begging to their uncles Raph and Mikey to take them topside.

"I don't know what do your parents say?" Raph asked.

"oh come on we're going to be with 2 trained ninjas I pretty sure we're

are going to be safe" all the pups said. So Raph picked up the two boys whilst Mikey held onto Bella when they got topside they set the pups down and straight away they started exploring. Until Bella walked behind a bin and a rough hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

"well, well what do we have here?" asked the man he then grabbed the red and black collar the little scared girl pup had on and read it allowed.

"Bella Hamoto well you must be Ruby's and the traitor Jack's daughter now Shredder will defiantly want to see you" he said before a voice came out and hit him in the head and caught the pup.

"BOOYAKASHA!" When Bella saw it was Mikey and Raph they placed her next to her brothers who nuzzled her to make her feel better. Half way through the fight Mikey and Raph got smashed into a wall and fell into a slump on the floor. The man then looked at the scared pups and just before he could grab them a red wolf and a grey wolf jumped in front of their pups. Knowing he was outnumbered the man retreated when he had left the wolfs turned to the pups and nuzzled them. Ruby stayed to take care of the children whilst Jake went to chew Mikey and Raph's ears.

"what were you thinking bringing them to the surface?" Jake shot at Raph.

"I was thinking they should have a real childhood and not a life like this"

"oh my god do you know why we keep them down here? Shredder knows howpowerful werewolf's are and what a perfect revenge would it be to take away his traitors children and use the power against them" he then shook his head. "Now he knows they are here he will surly want revenge that is why until they are trained to protect them selfs they stay down here where it's safe got it" the turtles then nodded their heads slowly.


End file.
